Dead Man Walking
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: Allen firmly agrees that if he could strangle Komui and get away with it, he would. Sadly instead of fulfilling his revenge the now changed gender exorcist is forced on a mission with Kanda. As a girl. "This can only spell awkward in so many ways."


Disclaimer: I have claimed that I do not own this anime/manga. Just the story plot.

I know there's a few D Grayman FF with Allen becoming a girl, I just wanted to add my own. So I dug this out from the depths of my closet (believe me, it's another world in there) and decided to type it up. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"I am going to kill Komui." Allen seethed out upon looking at his reflection. Angered gray eyes stared back, seeing the changes that had just occurred thanks to the crazy scientist's antics. The shirt and vest Allen constantly wore had become slightly tighter towards the top yet around his mid section hung limply and largely. His pants were by far uncomfortable, the hips too tight as well the upper portion, around his thighs and to top it off…

He became shorter by a teeny tiny bit.

Pale flesh grasped the mirror image of himself, clutching angrily in foolish attempts to stop himself from offing Komui once and for all. It was done on purpose; Allen knew. And looking to the mirror once more he let out a frustrate scream that was higher pitched than usual.

Lavi picked the perfect time to enter the abandoned room. The practically barren room was lit from the candles outside the halls, signaling that Allen was not alone.

"Allen-chan you okay in here? I heard you scream and-what happened?" The once upon a time calm boy turned to reveal that the boy had been freakishly changed into a girl. Glittering silver eyes glared towards their red headed friend, revealing that the owner was not in the mood to be messed with. Lavi blinked once, twice, thrice before shutting the door close and entering once more. "Allen-chan you okay in here?" He was met with the same results. His silver headed best guy friend now had small breasts. It took a moment to process, and several times did he give a quick look over to see if it was all true.

Allen's right brow twitched in annoyance. "I. Am. Fine." The younger exorcist gritted out through clenched teeth after a few seconds of silence. Lavi entered the small room, closing the door behind him in secrecy.

"So…they're real?" He pointed to the once upon a time boy's chest that now was no longer flat. Reluctantly, Allen nodded. "And…you have all the parts of a girl?" Allen shrugged. He didn't check, nor did he _want_ to check. Lavi, still quite shocked, rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I guess I was right when I called you Allen-chan." The older teen mumbled, still trying to process the information given to him. An olive eye widened in realization about the other before him. "Hey, did you get shorter?"

"_GET OUT!_" Allen screamed and Lavi scrambled to the door. _Oh yes…he has definitely become a she._ The red head vaguely thought while dodging the very few items that the younger could grasp and throw. Once the door was slammed shut, Allen growled, fully pissed off at the fact that not only was he now a she, but she was also shorter.

"You are a dead man walking Komui." He growled.

The sex changed teen huffed, turning away from the mirror and looked around for his exorcist cloak. He knew it was somewhere around. However the candle in the room had long ago burned out. So groping his way through the dark, Allen managed to finally find the black and silver cloak given to him by the Black Order. The teen tossed it on, noting happily that it covered the new parts he had suddenly acquired and hid the ones that he lost. Feeling confident that no one would notice that his body had changed from a boy to a girl, Allen walked out the front and down the hall to 'talk' with Komui in hopes to find a cure. Briskly walking down the narrowed hall he saw the angry Japanese exorcist with a frown wider than usual. That could only mean one thing.

Allen paused in his walked and turned to hide, knowing that the he and Kanda would be forced to go on a mission.

"Moyashi!" Kanda had growled upon seeing the familiar back retreating. No, Allen was not going to get away that quickly. "Get your short ass over here!" Kanda too walked briskly to catch up with the smaller figure. Grabbing the younger's cloak, Kanda succeeded in catching the teen. "We have a damn mission." Was all his said before dragging a very reluctant Allen towards the docks.

"Clothes! What about clothes?" Allen asked, still trying to break away from the steel grip and get the cure before going onto the mission. Kanda switched from grabbed the tail of the cloak to the young boy's wrist, noting that it felt a tad bit smaller than normal.

"The finders have it. Apparently Lenalee packed our stuff." The Japanese male grumbled and boarded the boat, tugging in Allen with him. Allen wanted to cry. Not only was he going on a mission with the most insufferable person alive, but he was going as a girl. A fifteen year old girl. _This can only spell out awkward in so many languages._ Allen mentally grumbled, accepting the cruel laughing fate as the small canoe pulled away from the wooden docks and into town. Silver eyes looked longingly to the exit and then turned to face the newest challenge as the darkness suddenly became bright and they arrived into town. _Yes…Komui is _definitely_ a dead man walking!_

"Oi, Moyashi, we're here." Kanda grumbled, obviously displeased with something. _But there's always something jammed up his ass._ Allen mentally seethed while following the swordsman. The town was crowded as people near the streams crossed over the bridge to get to the shopping center of town. The pair pushed their way through the crowds, groping their way to the train station. Allen looked up and saw the train platform and another bout of dread washed throughout his changed body. Reluctantly, he forced himself to board the train and head to their seat as Kanda angrily read through the mission.

"We're heading to France?" Allen was, too, currently reading the mission details. And he noticed that the other male before him gripped the papers tighter.

"That's just peachy! I'm stuck on a fucking train _and boat ride with you for the next week!" _The younger huffed.

"What's wrong with you? Is it that time of the month?" Though it was meant to sound insulting, it just reminded him of his situation and the forgotten dread bloomed to life once more. Kanda looked over the papers, glaring, while baring out his teeth in a low growl. Allen shivered. Kanda was not in the mood to be messed with and those who valued their lives knew better than to mess with him when he was like that. In the end Kanda just shot one more threatening glare before skimming once more over the mission specs. The younger teen heaved a sigh of relief and looked out of the window.

Gears were turning in his mind. Thinking about the gender change, Allen quivered, angry that he had not had the chance to castrate Komui before being dragged away. He pondered over how he would have to hide the fact that underneath the standard uniform was breasts instead of a regular male chest to Kanda? How would the swordsman take in the fact that the once upon a time boy was suddenly a she and 'she' was going on a mission with him? Allen could already picture the horrific outcome. Once more, he sighed. Life was way too complicated.

"Will you shut up with that damned sighing?" Kanda angrily growled behind the sheets of paper. Ignoring the pissy exorcist, the white headed teen leaned against the cool glass, closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

Kanda watched as the young teen fell asleep against the window. Dark eyes narrowed, running a quick scan over the slim figure that suddenly seemed slimmer. The coat hung largely, even more so, for some odd reason. And then there was that feeling when he gripped the boy's wrists. They were narrower, slimmer and seemingly more fragile then the wrists he was accustom to. Not only that Allen couldn't hide his waves of distress well, if the constant sighing had anything to do with it. Something was up with the British boy. Kanda was not stupid, he knew Allen was hiding something. Sooner of later, the Moyashi would spill the beans. Whether it be the hard way or the easy way was up to the sleeping boy.


End file.
